Yasuho Hirose
Yasuho Hirose (広瀬 康穂) is a character from Part VIII: Jojolion. Story She is the first narrator of Part 8, introducing the background in Chapter 1. She is Joushuu Higashikata's childhood friend and love interest. She found the Protagonist buried underground naked. Scared at first, she rush to help him. After a brief intro, Joushuu Higashikata shows up, starting a fight with Kira ending with both of them being sent to the hospital. Later, she visited and bought flowers to Joushuu and the Protagonist. While visiting his, she was surprised by his odd behavior but followed him in his escape when the policewoman left her post. Following the brand of his hat, Yasuho and him visit the shop and found his name and his address. Determined to find out more, both visited the apartment. They didn't found anything at first, but when he enters the bathroom, he sees a naked girl. When he tells Yasuho about that, she shows some suspicion at first, but then decide to see. When she saw her she feels embarrassed and apologizes but then goes back to the bathroom to ask if the naked girl is his girlfriend. The girl doesn't answer and Yasuho searches for other clues, finding a photo album. After a quick look at it, she starts screaming, panicking, seeing him watching naked, tied women in the pictures. Crying, she tells Kira to stay away and she didn't want someone like him in her town and then she leaves the bathroom. She later returns to the apartment believing that something doesn't seem right about his identity or who he claims to be, but she is later attacked by him wile being controlled by the Stand user in the other room. Later, she, alongside the protagonist, discover Yoshikage Kira 's body in a body of water near the Wall Eyes. She later decides to lodge him with the Higashikata family until they can find his real identity, under the name of Josuke Higashikata. She is eventually escorted out of the Higashikata household with threats against her life. Appearance/Personality Yasuho is a shy and curious girl who lives in Morioh.She has pink hair with pigtails. She wears a blue shirt,blue walking boots and a skirt with flowers. She is also somewhat ditzy, as seen whenever he would tell her to look the other way, she would do so while he beats someone up without her looking. Trivia * According with Kira, her bust size is 86, but also she wears bra padlings, so the measure could be less. * Apparently, she had a dog, named Josuke. * Apparently, Yasuho gained the ability of see Stands, without having one; but for now, the ability manifests itself with the help of her iPhone, since she saw the Star bubble emerging from his body by the camera, when to the naked eye, the birthmark didnt move. * She shares the same surname as Koichi Hirose. Their relation is unknown at the moment. * She might lose her boot as a reference to Trish Una who lost her boot in Part 5. Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Trivia